<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Rainy Day Fun by GothicDeetz</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23797120">Rainy Day Fun</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothicDeetz/pseuds/GothicDeetz'>GothicDeetz</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Maitland-Deetz One Shots [23]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Beetlejuice - All Media Types, Beetlejuice - Perfect/Brown &amp; King</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dead People, Demons, F/M, Families of Choice, Family, Father Figures, Father-Daughter Relationship, Found Family, Gen, Ghosts, Good Demons, Mother Figures, Multi, One Big Happy Family, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Rain, Step-parents, Talking, Talking To Dead People, Tickle Fights, Tickling, goofing off, horseplay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:09:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>860</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23797120</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothicDeetz/pseuds/GothicDeetz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Maitland-Deetz family spends a rainy day engaged in a tickle fight.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adam Maitland/Barbara Maitland, Beetlejuice &amp; Charles Deetz &amp; Delia Deetz &amp; Lydia Deetz &amp; Adam Maitland &amp; Barbara Maitland, Charles Deetz/Delia Deetz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Maitland-Deetz One Shots [23]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1668409</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Rainy Day Fun</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lydia stared sadly out the window at the heavy rain, a hand resting against her chin. She had initially planned on spending time with Betelgeuse outside today but with the rain, she knew she couldn’t.</p><p>Lydia’s ghost mother came over, rested an ice cold, transparent hand on her shoulder, and Lydia focused her attention onto her. “Lydia?” Barbara asked. “You doing okay? I know that you spent the last three days sick in bed but it looks like your cold is back.”</p><p>“I’m not sick, Barb,” came Lydia’s response. “It’s just...it’s raining and I wanted to spend time with Beej outside today. The rain kinda ruined all my plans.”</p><p>“Well you can spend time with Betelgeuse inside today. That’s better than being outside today,” Barbara said with a soft  smile, “and besides, the last thing we want is for you to have another cold.”</p><p>Lydia didn’t say anything, instead getting up from where she was sitting and moving straight to the center of the living room. Barbara turned around as well, focusing her attention on Lydia.</p><p>“Betelgeuse,” Lydia said with determination, “Betelgeuse! BETELGEUSE!” </p><p>With a flash of light, the demon appeared in the center of the room, right next to a grinning Lydia, and he picked the teenager up, swinging her around.</p><p>“Hi, Betelgeuse,” Lydia said sadly as the demon placed her back down onto the ground. </p><p>“What’s wrong, kiddo?” Betelgeuse took notice that his best human friend looked rather down today and he wanted to know why that was. He moved over to the couch and sat down, Lydia trudging over and sitting down next to him.</p><p>“It’s raining,” Lydia said, a pout forming on her face, “and I wanted to spend some time with you outside today.”</p><p>The two of them looked out the living room window at the pouring heavy rain outside and then one another. Plenty of ideas ran through both of their minds. They were sure they could find something fun that the two of them could do on a rainy day. They just didn’t know what yet.</p><p>“How about we set the house on fire,” Betelgeuse suggested.</p><p>“NO!” Barbara quickly shouted.</p><p>“Barbara’s right, Betelgeuse. The rain would just put the fire out quickly,” Lydia said softly.</p><p>“Well then.” Betelgeuse stood up and picked both Lydia and Barbara up, slinging the two females over his shoulders and tickling them nonstop. “How about another tickle fight. That’s fun, right?”</p><p>“Betelgeuse!” the two females burst into laughter. “Cut it out!”</p><p>“Never!!!” the demon responded with a few chuckles.</p><p>Adam, Charles, and Delia all entered the living room to find that Lydia, Barbara, and Betelgeuse were in the middle of their tickle fight and the three of them just stood there, floated there in Adam’s case, and stared at the scene in front of them in confusion. Right now, Betelgeuse had placed both Lydia and Barbara back down on the ground and the two females were now tickling him nonstop.</p><p>“Pardon the interruption,” Adam said, putting an end to the tickle fight that Lydia, Barbara, and Betelgeuse were in, “but what’s going on?”</p><p>“We were having a tickle fight, ghost father,” Lydia replied with a smile, “did you guys want to join?”

</p>
<p>“No thanks,” Adam, Charles, and Delia all said in unison.</p><p>“Come on, it’ll be fun.” Betelgeuse urged Adam, Charles, and Delia over. “The six of us engaged in a really big tickle fight on a rainy day.”</p><p>“Oh alright...fine,” the other three relented, joining in on the tickle fight.</p><p>Barbara grabbed a hold of her husband, tickling him nonstop and causing him to burst into loud laughter.</p><p>“Barbara, honey, cut it out!” Adam tried to push his wife’s hand away and as soon as he did, Barbara reached a hand out and resumed tickling him.</p><p>That gave Delia an idea: she reached over and started tickling Charles, him bursting into laughter and beginning to tickle Delia as well. </p><p>That left Lydia to tickle Betelgeuse. But Betelgeuse chose to tickle her first. As soon as Betelgeuse started to tickle Lydia, the teenager burst into laughter, pushing Betelgeuse’s hand away.</p><p>Adam grabbed Lydia away from Betelgeuse and began tickling her alongside Barbara, the three of them laughing happily together. Delia and Charles stopped tickling one another and joined a laughing Adam and Barbara in tickling Lydia. Betelgeuse joined in as well, making the teenager laugh louder than she originally was.</p><p>“Guys! Cut it out!” Lydia tried to push her family’s hands away but they just resumed tickling her and each other nonstop for the rest of the day.</p><p>The heavy rain had now stopped and all six of them put a stop to their tickle fight, standing up and glancing out the living room window together. “Well,” Charles commented, “it looks like the rain has stopped. Lydia, didn’t you say that you and Betelgeuse were going to spend some time outside today?”</p><p>“Actually,” Lydia said, “it’s the evening already. Betelgeuse and I can spend some time outside tomorrow. How about now we have dinner, watch tv together, and then go to bed?”</p><p>“That sounds like a great idea,” everyone else in the room said in unison.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>